I Wanna Do Bad Things With You
by MDemagogue
Summary: Kurt hosts a Glee Club viewing party for the Season 4 premiere of True Blood.  Kurt teases his boyfriend Sam, but will he deliver the goods?  Slight spoilers for Season 4 premiere of True Blood.


11

I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

A/N: Smutty good times between Sam/Kurt. Inspired by True Blood Season 4 premiere. I don't own Glee. The song "Bad Things" is by Jace Everett. M for boy lovin'. Spoilers for Season 4 premiere of True Blood. Feel free to read and review.

SamPOV

I parked my car outside the Hudson/Hummel house. Turning off the ignition, I unbuckled my seat belt, and got out of the car. I went to the back and got my guitar case, and walked toward the front door.

Looking at the clock on my phone let me know that I was early. I hoped that Kurt wouldn't be too angry. If he was, well, I had a song that I wanted to play for him that might decrease his anger. I hesitantly knocked at the door.

"Dad, can you answer it, I'm still getting ready!" A voice that he recognized as Kurt's rang out.

A moment later, the door opened, and I was greeted by Burt Hummel. Normally, that prospect would have most people reduced to fear, but he liked me, for some reason.

"At least you're not sparkling this time. How many different types of damn vampires do I need to keep track of anyway?"

"Just the ones that sparkle, the ones who have diaries, the ones who are hunted by Wesley Snipes, The ones who drink synthetic blood manufactured by Japan, Dracula, and Blackula. I'm sure I'm missing some though, sir."

"Which ones are these again?"

"The ones who drink synthetic blood manufactured by Japan, sir."

"Kurt's downstairs getting ready. You know to knock. Enough with the sir stuff, I'm not the Pope."

"Alright s. . . Burt."

I walked toward the basement door, and knocked.

"You can come down!" A beautiful voice rang out.

I bounded downstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"I'm in the bathroom, Sam!"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Finn doesn't knock, and you're the only other one who sounds like a stampede coming down the stairs. I'm almost done in here though."

Kurt came out of the bathroom a moment later. He was dressed in a red riding jacket, with a white ascot, and dark gray riding pants. His normally coiffed hair was swept up, and parted down the middle.

He had effortlessly transformed into the Vampire King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Sam, or should I say. . . Eric?"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had used a fair bit of product getting my hair into line so that I could look somewhat similar to Eric Northman. The rest was just a matter of wearing a black leather jacket, black tank top and some jeans.

"Your hair's getting a bit long for that role though. Want me to cut it after the show?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, silly! I'd do a better job than those 15 minute wonders at SuperCuts too. If Stevie and Stacy ever need one, feel free to bring them over too. I know things are still tight for your family."

I wrapped my arms around him and lowered my head towards his. Our noses grazed as our lips met. I poured the emotions that I felt toward him into the kiss. Heat pooled toward my crotch as I tried to deepen the kiss.

"Oh, Sam. We'll have time for that later. You've been swimming today haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't take my advice on treating your hair after a swim."

Crap. He had spent a good deal of time fixing the damage that had happened to my hair as a result of the lemon juice fiasco, and how did I repay him? By soaking my hair in chlorine.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just forgot about it."

"It's ok Sam. Just remember that you can't be as sexy as you are without working at it."

"I know."

"So, why'd you bring your guitar over?"

"I was working on a song just for you for tonight. It's why I got here early."

"Well, I shouldn't discourage that should I? I think we have a little bit of time."

* * *

><p>KurtPOV<p>

Why did he have to be so freakin' charming? How was I going to be in character as the Vampire King of Mississippi with a sweet, lovable bastard like Sam Evans around?

He took off his leather jacket and folded it over one of the chairs in the room. That wasn't helping at all. He was wearing a black tank top that clung to him like a second skin, letting me see his firm pecs, and well developed arms. I thought about reaching for my iPhone and sending out a mass text to postpone the event for an hour, but I thought it would be bad form. The sacrifices that I make for the sake of Sookie Stackhouse. Instead my mind drifted to Rachel Berry and the Grease catsuit I had her wear last year. That was one of my finest, bitchiest, moments. Russell Edgington would be proud.

It was also my mailman.

He got out his guitar, and began to play. The familiar rhythm of "Bad Things" began to flow out of the guitar as his fingers plucked away. Sam began to sing the song, right to me.

When you came in the air went out  
>And every shadow filled up with doubt<br>I don't know who you think you are  
>But before the night is through<br>I wanna do bad things with you

Ok. Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry. It wasn't working! It didn't help that he literally rasped the last line of the first verse out.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
>Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue<br>I don't know what you've done to me  
>But I know this much is true<br>I wanna do bad things with you

He moved in closer towards me. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

When you came in the air went out

And all those shadows there filled up with doubt  
>I don't know who you think you are<br>But before the night is through  
>I wanna do bad things with you<br>I wanna do real bad things with you

Thankfully, there was a bit of a guitar solo here that allowed my mind to refocus, as much as possible. I was sure that I had probably suffered a mini stroke due to the massive infusion of blood from my head to my other head. Just when I thought I had regained some semblance of control over myself, Sam towered over me, placing both of his hands on the armrests of the chair I was sitting in, and whispered the last refrain of the song.

I don't know what you've done to me  
>But I know this much is true<br>I wanna do bad things with you  
>I wanna do real bad things with you<p>

A light knock at the basement door was the only thing keeping me from having my wicked way with Sam.

"I'm going to kill you Sam."

* * *

><p>SamPOV<p>

The flush slowly creeping up Kurt's skin, as well his rapidly fluttering eyelashes and the rise and fall of his chest indicated that I probably wasn't in any danger of being killed. Yet.

I went over to my guitar case that I had leaned against the wall, and put my guitar back inside it, and closed it. Kurt's slender hands encircled my waist and he leaned forward, pressing himself into my back.

"If you think you're going to be doing bad things to me, you're wrong. I'm going to be the one doing bad things to you." He drawled seductively into my ear. His teeth nipped the area under my ear lobe as his hands moved up, rubbing my nipples through the fabric of my tank top. My head lolled back as I slowly began to be undone by Kurt's skillful ministrations.

"You can come down!" Kurt yelled to the person who had knocked at the door. Would that it were that easy for me.

"If you thought I was going to be the only one who would be suffering, you were wrong Sammy." Kurt said, before disentangling himself from our embrace.

Mike and Tina came down, dressed as Asian vampires. Apparently, according to Tina, they were the deadliest of all the vampires. I couldn't really tell the difference between an Asian vampire, and a Dracula vampire, but I thought it best to not ask questions.

Next down the stairs were Santana, Brittany, and Artie. Brittany was dressed as Sookie in her Merlotte's uniform. She fit the bill nicely. Santana was dressed as Lorena, Bill's creator in a black lace dress. Artie was rocking the Asian/Dracula vampire look as well. I helped carry him down the stairs.

"I suppose I could have dressed like a later version of Sophie-Anne, that would have actually worked. Though that would have required rocking a dress." Artie said, somewhat uncomfortably.

"How so?"

"Well, in the books, she becomes wheelchair bound after an attempt on her life."

"Ah. Haven't read them."

"You don't have to, in order to watch the series. The series deviates from the books a bit."

We got downstairs, and I placed Artie on the couch that was down there.

"Do you want me to get your wheelchair?"

"Nah, it should be alright up there."

Kurt chimed in, "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

Artie responded, "I'll take a soda."

"Coke ok?"

"Sure thing."

"I'll take a coke too Kurt. Unless you happen to have a bottle of True Blood." Tina replied.

"Unfortunately I don't."

Mike, Brittany and Santana opted for water.

"I've only got two hands, Sam, so you'll need to help me out."

"Oh, I don't mind giving you a helping hand, at all." I arched an eyebrow his way.

"I'd pay to see that." Santana quipped.

"How much?" I replied, making a money counting gesture with my hands.

"No no no! Absolutely not!" Kurt ushered me up the stairs.

We went upstairs to the kitchen. I got out two cans of coke, while Kurt filled up some water glasses. He handed me one, and took the other two with him. Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Lauren, and Puck were all making their way inside as we left the kitchen. Quinn was dressed in a white outfit, with several necklaces. She had dyed her hair a vibrant strawberry blonde, and looked quite a bit like Sophie-Anne Leclerc, the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. Finn was wearing white makeup a la KISS, with some glitter thrown on for good measure. Rachel had her hair straightened and was dressed relatively normally. Mercedes was dressed as a probable Asian vampire. Lauren was dressed in her vampire gear with a Team Edward shirt on. She was making eyes at Finn, much to Puck's dismay. He had on a Team Jacob shirt, along with some cut off jean shorts.

"Guys, if you want anything, Finn should be able to show you into the Kitchen." Kurt said as we opened the door to the basement.

Going back downstairs, we dispersed the drinks to the assembled guests, and settled in. Momentarily, the rest of our party came down.

Kurt turned on the television, making sure to set it to record as well. He sat on the other side of the room from me, creating a space between us.

The show broadcast a brief collage of events that occurred last season. Then it shifted to the faerie realm where Sookie was with her faerie godmother.

"Where's Julia Roberts at?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Shhhh." Tina said.

The faeries attempted to give Sookie some lumiere fruit.

"Wasn't Lumiere the candle from Beauty and the Beast?" Puck asked.

"Didn't know you knew Disney Puck." Mike said.

"I have a little sister."

"Hell to the no, both of you!" Mercedes said, emphatically.

"This needs way more Alcide." Lauren chimed in.

"Oh yes." Quinn, Kurt and I all agreed.

It cut to the opening credits. I discreetly looked over at Kurt, who had a small smile gracing his features. He looked over at me and winked.

* * *

><p>KurtPOV<p>

Sam's version of Bad Things is quite a bit better. I crossed my legs, trying to cover up the bulge in my riding pants. We'd take care of each other after the show. How much later though? Would they want to talk about the show? God.

This is like a bad episode of Dallas. Like when they retconned it so that it was all a dream and JR didn't get shot. Hmmmm. Jason sold the house. That'll come up later in the episode. Don't like the dark haired goatee thing. Sam could pull off his look though. Might have to look into getting a Bon Temps PD uniform for him. Unf.

Ooh, Bill in a suit giving a speech at night. Kinda hot. But wait, is that Eric shooting a commercial for Fangtasia? Oh, yes. But really, why isn't he shirtless? For Gaga's sake, he's advertising his business based on his sex appeal. Shirt off, now.

"Why the hell isn't he shirtless?" Trust Mercedes to say what everyone should be thinking.

"Thinking the same thing boo."

Oh, Lafayette is still struggling with the magic wiccan thing? That should be an interesting subplot. No. No it wouldn't be.

Tara's a lesbian? No surprise there. Technically she's bisexual, I spose. Finn's eyes lit up when he saw Tara and the other girl whose name I didn't catch start making out. First pair of knockers this season though. Owe Santana coffee because it was less than half an hour into the first episode. Why did I make that bet again? Artie is exchanging a fist bump with him. Again, no surprise there.

Wait, is that Petunia Dursley from the Harry Potter series as the head witch of the coven?

"Reminds me, we need to do a ticket buy for the Midnight showing of Harry Potter."

"I did that last week. You guys can pay me whenever." Rachel said.

"Thanks Berry." Lauren said.

"Andy Bellefleur looks like an older Dave Karofsky. And he's irrationally targeting the gay character on the show." Santana quipped.

"Didn't really need that comparison." Finn said

"It's ok Finn." I replied. It was, actually. He had apologized, and his actions, or lack thereof matched the sincerity of the apology. That was that, as far as I was concerned.

Jason's been kidnapped by the cast of Deliverance? God. And Bill's the King of Louisiana? Eric can't be too happy with that. So wait, there's basically five different plots here. Faerie stuff, Vampire conflict, witch stuff, Panther stuff and Sam issues. Not to mention the various sub issues like Andy's addiction, Sam's brother living with Fortenberry's mother, the relationship between Jess and Hoyt, and the various other relationship combinations. They've got 12 episodes to tackle all of this. Good luck.

"So, more of the problems that we had with Season 3. Too many Deliverance folk, not enough vampires?"

"Agreed, this is depressing." Tina said.

"When I said more Alcide, I meant, more Alcide, not no Alcide." Quinn said furiously.

"I mean, seriously, they had like 9 months to write this and that's the best they could do?" Artie said, the disappointment flowing through him.

"I thought this was the one with the sparkly vampires. . . " Finn asked.

"No, that's Twilight. Not looking forward to that movie in November either." Mercedes answered.

"I dunno, the baby does try to eat its way out of Bella, that could be pretty cool." Puck interjected.

"How many vampires are there anyways?"

"Not nearly enough. . .or too many, depending on who you talk to." Sam said.

"Anyhoo, I should call it a night. Early start tomorrow with the pool cleanings. I'll be over Wednesday at 12:30 to clean your pool." Puck said.

"Sounds good Puck. I should be here."

He and Lauren left.

"I'm gonna go home and post on the True Blood forums in anger and righteous wrath. They'll learn that Asian vampires are the most deadly vampires!" Tina exclaimed.

Her and Mike left.

The others began to filter out as well. Sam helped Artie back up the stairs and into his chair.

The rest of the group filtered out as well, until it was only the two of us.

My eyes met his hazel eyes. We both muttered, "Thank God."

* * *

><p>SamPOV<p>

"Did you want me to cut your hair now?" Kurt asked of me.

I figured that playing along was probably the best idea. It did need to be trimmed, after all.

"Sure, Kurt." I said, as I peeled off my tank top, discarding it on the floor. "I'll need to wash my hair though, and I don't want to get my tank top wet."

It had the desired effect. Kurt's breath caught in his throat, and he released a strangled gasp. He undid his Cravat and took of his riding jacket, hanging the former on a tie rack, and the latter in his closet.

He brought over one of the metal folding chairs that he had set out for the viewing party and we went into the bathroom together. He placed it in front of the sink.

"Sit down and lean your head back over the sink."

I did as he commanded. He flicked on the water, getting his hands wet. He began to lightly massage my scalp. I had no clue that would feel as amazing as it did. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel the sensations washing over me.

The click of the shampoo bottle opening and Kurt squeezing some of it onto his palm were the next sounds that I heard, along with the water softly running behind me. A firm weight settled onto my thighs as I felt Kurt massage the shampoo into my hair. He pushed my head back a little further, and let the water flow over my hair. He repeated the process with the conditioner.

His hands framed the sides of my face, and I opened my eyes at the unexpected warmth. I found my eyes meeting his own deep blue eyes, and I brought my head up, capturing his lips with my own. His hands trailed down my chest, circling my nipples and drawing a deep moan from me. My hands moved of their own accord towards his ass, kneading it and pulling him flush against my own body.

His hips undulated against my own, bringing our crotches together. His erection pushed against my denim clad one and I groaned deeply. I removed my hands from his ass and brought them around front. They shook as I attempted to unbutton my jeans.

I unzipped my fly, and my dick leapt out of my jeans, slapping up against my belly button.

Kurt's gaze drifted downward. He saw that I was going commando. "My my my. What slutty sensibilities you have, Sam Evans. I think your haircut is going to have to wait til morning."

"I couldn't agree more babe."

"I am glad that you stopped dyeing your hair though, because now the carpet matches the drapes, so to speak."

"Dude, that was like months ago. Less talking, more sex."

"Sam, dear, the talking leads to touching, and the touching leads to sex*. I'd say we're nearing stage 3, wouldn't you?"

"I'd like to be there already."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Kurt, you shouldn't classify yourself as a "good thing". You're a super fucking sexy awesome fantastic PERSON, and I'd say I've waited quite a bit tonight."

"I agree. On both counts. You're also pretty amazing yourself Sam. You're funny, kind, loyal, supportive and fuckhot. On that note, let's go to bed so I can fuck you into next week."

* * *

><p>KurtPOV<p>

I extricated myself from Sam, and unbuttoned my shirt, revealing myself to Sam. He stared at me like I was an oasis in the desert. I pulled him up off the chair, and I led him to my bedroom.

I turned, and pushed him onto the bed. Hovering over him, I pulled his jeans the rest of the way off of him, revealing his perfection in its entirety. I stripped his socks off of his feet, rubbing them in the process. That elicited a delightful growl from Sam.

"You have entirely too much clothing on, mister."

I undid my belt and lowered my riding pants, pooling them at my ankles.

"Should I leave my boxers on?"

"Will Santana win a Grammy for Trouty Mouth?"

"Maybe?"

"Please, Kurt."

"Oh, fine." Off they went. I crawled on top of Sam, intertwining our limbs together. I felt like a damn fool, making him wait so long for skin on skin contact. It felt divine.

My lips navigated down his chest towards his abs. My teeth came out, nipping his skin and making him whine for more. I shimmyed lower, my gaze fixed on his cock jutting up. I bestowed a light kiss on the head, swirling it around in my mouth briefly.

"I'm going to prepare you now, ok?"

"Mmmmm, yeah." Sam replied. I loved seeing him become undone by me. It was a large ego boost when it happened. Thanks to the pamphlets that my dad provided, I knew about lube and protection. I fished both out of the night stand.

"Turn on your stomach, kay babe?" Sam complied, giving me the view from the back, which was marvelous.

I began to rub his back, searching for areas of tension. He had a couple of knots in his shoulders, which I eagerly assaulted with my fingers.

I moved my hands down to the center of his back.

"Take a deep breath, babe."

He breathed in.

"And exhale."

As he let the breath out, I pushed down, cracking his back.

"Unhhhhhh." His deep moan echoed in the room.

I lightly ghosted my fingers down his back, resting them on his muscled ass. Getting the lube, I rubbed it between my hands, warming it, and then drizzled some down the valley between the two globes. I massaged the outer ring, feeling him loosen up. I slowly breached him with a finger, feeling him tense up. I kissed the area between his shoulder blades, and waited for him to relax.

As he relaxed, I began to move my finger in and out, slowly stretching him. I added another finger, scissoring both of them to further stretch him out.

I got out a condom and opened it, slicking some lube onto my own aching cock. I pulled the condom down, covering myself.

"Almost ready love. Just turn over onto your back, I want to look into your beautiful eyes when you come."

Sam complied, turning over once more. He wrapped his legs around me, drawing me in to him. I slowly guided my cock into his depths, feeling him tense around me. Finally, I was fully ensconced inside of him. He was incredibly tight, and his muscles bore down on me.

I let him adjust to me before slowly beginning to move in and out. Moving my hand down, I began to stroke him in tune to my thrusts.

"Ohhhhh Kurt, so close, so close." He cried bucking into my hand.

"I know baby, me too! Me too! Come for me!"

"Unnnnnnnhhhh! Kurttttt!" He moaned as he erupted around my fist. Cum hit the valley between his pecs and flowed down to his abs. He bore down on my cock and my answering cry was cut off as he pulled me in for a deep kiss, plundering my mouth with his tongue. I exploded inside the condom, feeling the blasts of cum that my cock produced.

I let myself soften and slowly pulled out of Sam. I tossed the condom, and lightly massaged his thighs, loosening them up, and releasing some of the tension in them. My lips explored his chest, gathering some of his nectar. I relished the slightly salty taste of Sam, and eagerly shared it with him.

I eventually broke contact, and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to make us at least halfway decent. Moistening it with warm water, I went back out. I wiped myself off first, and then turned my attention to Sam. He was nearly unconscious.

I wiped him down, making him somewhat decent. I tossed the cloth in a hamper, turned out the lights, and joined Sam in bed. His arms wrapped around my frame pulling me to him. I felt safe, protected, and loved.


End file.
